Fallen Angels
by Star2877
Summary: A girl named lucy finds herself going through hard times. One day she during school meets a group of people and they become friends. Her an her new friends make a band. Years after they graduated a group of guys watches them preform. Who are they and will they become friends. What is in store for lucy and her friends, read to find out. *this is a really crappy summary*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy pov:**

"LU CHAN GET UP!" levy screamed trying to pull me out of bed.

"No let me sleep." I groaned while pulling the blanket over my head.

"How are you so hyper in the mornings?" I asked.

"I don't know I just have a lot of energy." "Now get up." "We're suppose to be meeting Erza at Mira's cafe at 9, and it's 8:37." said levy still trying to get me out of bed.

"Do I need to call Erza?" Levy questioned.

"NO, I'm getting up." I got out of bed and walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink tank top.

After changing and putting my shoes and stuff I brushed my teeth and my hair.

"Come on Lu Chan we need to go, Erza will be mad if we are late." Levy said pulling me out the door.

 **~time skip to Mira's cafe~**

"And here I though y'all would be late." Erza stated as we walked in the door.

"Well if Lu Chan would have got off her lazy butt we would have been here earlier." Levy said glaring at me.

"Well I'm sorry, but I wanted to sleep." i said glaring back at her.

"Well your here that's all that matters." Erza said.

Me and levy nodded.

"So where is Juvia?" I questioned

"She's in the back." Erza answered

We then walked to a booth and sat down.

I sat with Levy and Erza sat across from us.

After waiting about five minutes juvia and mira walked over. Juvia sat down by erza, while mira took are orders.

"So what would y'all like today?" Mira asked.

I ordered a strawberry smoothie, Erza ordered strawberry cake, and levy and Juvia both asked for a glass of water.

"Here you go, enjoy." Mira said while smiling.

"Oh, and one more thing, do y'all plan on performing today." Mira questioned

"I just finished writing a new song yesterday, we could play it if that's okay with you." I stated looking at Mira.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Mira said cheerfully.

Me and the girls went over to the small stage at the back of the cafe and got are stuff ready to play.

After about three minutes we were done.

I stood in front of the microphone, ready to sing.

Then the music started.

 _Lying Angel:_

 _You see me as an angel_

 _I'll shine down on you_

 _You know my favorite words_

 _You know my favorite tune_

 _You see me through the darkness_

 _You see me through the light_

 _You may hear my words_

 _But you'll never hear me cry_

 _I am an angel_

 _I'll shine down on you_

 _You may know my favorite words_

 _You may know my favorite tune_

 _You may know all about me_

 _But you'll never know the truth_

 _I have my secrets_

 _I always lie_

 _You think I tell the truth_

 _You think I never lie_

 _For angels are good_

 _They praise the lord above_

 _For they are light_

 _For they are love_

 _I am no angel_

 _I'm a lier in the light_

 _I hide as an angel_

 _To hide from all my cries_

 _I cry alone_

 _Depressed and full of sadness_

 _I cry alone_

 _No one to save me now_

 _I cry alone_

 _Tears falling down_

 _Tears of tainted sorrow_

 _Tears of tainted black_

 _You'll never see me love_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _You'll never see me hope_

 _You only see my lies_

 _I am no angel_

 _I have strayed from that path_

 _With tears of darkness_

 _Tears of my past_

 _I have cut my wings_

 _Now full of darkness_

 _No light to be seen_

 _I am no angel_

 _I never cry_

 _I lost all my feelings_

 _I lost my light_

 _For I was once an angel_

 _Now fallen from the sky_

As I stop singing and the music stops, everyone starts clapping.

Ignoring the loud sounds I look toward the front of the cafe.

I notice four guys were standing there.

Only one caught my eye, and he had solid pink hair.

One of his friends noticed I was staring and pointed in my direction and the pink hair guy turned and smiled at me.

I smiled back almost positive I was blushing.

I walk over to Mira, she was standing behind the counter.

"Hey Mira have you ever seen those guys before?" i asked.

"No this is my first seeing them here." She stated.

"Why, do you like one of them?" She asked smirking

"N-n-no w-w-why w-would y-you think that." I said stuttering.

She just looked at me with an evil grin on her face.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" Levy asked as her and the girls walked over.

"Oh noth-I started as Mira interrupted. "We were talking about those guys over there." Mira stated while pointing in their direction.

"Juvia thinks the raven haired one is cute." Said Juvia.

"I think the one with with long black hair an piercings is kinda scary." Said levy

I think the pink haired guy was kinda cute but I'm not saying it out loud.

I'm definitely not saying it when Mira's listening that's for sure.

"I know the blue haired one with the tattoo around his eye his name is Jellal." He was one of the people that got kidnapped along with me when we were little." Erza stated while trying not to cry. Right after she finished talking she ran out of the cafe.

We were about to go after her but Mira stopped us.

"Just let her handle this she is strong, she'll be okay." Mira said looking concerned.

We all nodded.

 **Erza's pov:**

After running out of Mira's I ran to the park.

When I got there I fell to my knee's, with tears streaming down my face.

"I thought he was dead, but he's here." "He's alive." I said while sobbing.

I was sitting there crying for awhile then I felt warm arms wrap around me. I felt safe. Knowing it wasn't one of the Girls I turned around in the strangers arms. I looked up with a shocked face.

"Jellal"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own fairy tail hero Mashima does.**

 **Erza pov : **

"Jellal"

"Hello Erza, it's been a while hasn't it." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah it has." After saying that tears fell from my eyes.

Still looking at me he wiped away my tears and smiled.

He then pulled me back into his arms hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck returning the hug.

I buried my face in his neck and tightened my hold on him, afraid that he'll disappear if I let go.

'Why did seeing him have to bring up all the memory's I spent so long trying to forget.'

'Every thing about the accident, the person that I lost that day, the feelings, they all came back.'

'The wall I put up to protect my feelings after the accident was torn down with just a mere glance at him.'

'The wall that took years for my friends to break, he did it in seconds.'

My thoughts were interrupted as he pulled away and looked at me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked looking concerned.

"I thought you died that day." "The person I cared for the most dying in front of me." "To then see you alive standing in front of me ten years later." "Who wouldn't be crying after going through that."

I moved one of my hands so it was intertwined with his.

He smiled at me then intertwined the other.

"To be honest I almost didn't make it that day." " I had lost a lot of blood by the time I had gotten to the hospital." "They ended up having to give me a blood transfusion, but as you can see I made it." He stated smiling at me.

"Yeah and I'm happy you did."

"So are you feeling any better?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Lets head back to the cafe are friends are probably worried."

"Okay."

 **~time skip to Mira's~ 4:20 pm**

 **Lucy pov:**

"I'm starting to get worried it's been an hour and she still hasn't came back yet."

Just then the door opened.

It was Erza and the guy she called jellal, and they were holding hands.

'Oh no.'

"OH MY GOD ERZA HAS A BOYFRIEND!"screamed Mira, catching everyone's attention.

"Really Mira."

We laughed.

Erza was blushing so hard.

"Mira don't scream in a building that is rude, use your inside voice, and he is not my boyfriend he's just a really good friend."stated erza as she let go of his hand.

"Fine." Mira pouted.

The rest of us laughed.

Erza and Jellal Walked over to us and she introduced him.

Not long after his friends came over.

"Hey who is the red head you walked in with?" The pink haired one asked.

"Her name is Erza and she's one of my friends from when I was younger." Jellal answered

I walked up to the pink haired guy an smiled.

"Whats your name, I'm Lucy Heartfilia ."

"Nice to meet ya Lucy, I'm Natsu Dragneel." he said smiling.

"So for the rest of y'all do you mind introducing yourselves?"I asked.

They nodded.

"My name is Gray Fulbuster." Said the one with raven colored hair.

"The names Gajeel." Stated the one with the piercings.

After we finished introducing the Rest of us we sat down and talked awhile.

After we were done talking it was time for us to go.

We said are goodbyes and headed towards the door.

Right when we were walking out I felt someone pull on my wrist.

I turned around to see Natsu.

"If you don't mind I was wondering if I could have your number."

He asked. I smiled at the blushing boy and answered.

"Sure." I him a piece of paper with my number on it.

"Bye Natsu." I said smiling at him.

"Bye Lucy." He said smiling.

When I walked out I seen the girls standing there smiling at me.

"What?"

"Did he ask you on a date?" Mira asked.

"No, but he asked for my number."

Mira pouted at my response.

"Lu Chan has a boyfriend" levy said smirking at me.

"Levy Chan I'm sorry to disappoint but he's not my boyfriend I barely even know the guy."

"Aww." She pouted

"Well I need to get home bye guys."

 **~time skip Lucy's house~ 8:13 pm**

I walked in my room an fell on the bed.

"Ugh I'm tired."

Right then I got a text.

 _ **Person: hey Luce**_

 _ **Me: Who is this?**_

 _ **Person: Natsu duh**_

 _ **Me: Oh, okay and Luce?**_

 _ **Natsu: it's a Nickname**_

 _ **Me: Okay.**_

 _ **Natsu: so whatcha doing**_

 _ **Me: Laying here, what about You.**_

 _ **Natsu: I'm feeding happy**_

 _ **Me: Who is that exactly?**_

 _ **Natsu: he's my cat**_

 _ **Me: You have a cat?**_

 _ **Natsu: yep**_

 _ **Me: Well I would love to stay up and chat but I gtg, bye Natsu.**_

 _ **Natsu: bye**_

I got me something to eat an then went back up to my room and fell asleep.

* _i may have messed up my bold & italics if so i'm really sorry if i did. I kinda rushed while editing and pardon my french (not really french) but i'm a piece of shit if i rush my editing.*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy pov:**

"LU CHAN." levy screamed.

"Ugh really levy." I groaned.

"Yes really." She replied.

"You have to stop waking me up like that."

"It's the easiest way to get you up." She stated.

"Well it's annoying." I said as I got up to get ready.

"Remind me again why I gave you a key to my house."

"You did it because you love me." She replied smiling at me.

"Yeah."

"So are we meeting the others at Mira's?"

"Yes and I told Erza that we would be there at 8:45." She replied.

I checked the time on my phone.

"It's 8:27." "Well let's go."

 **time skip Mira's** 8:44

 **Lucy pov still:**

When we got there we walked over to Mira.

"Hey Mira"

"Hey Guys." She greeted.

I looked around to see if the others were here yet.

"Have you seen Erza and Juvia?" I questioned.

"Nope they haven't got here yet." Mira replied.

"It's not like Erza to be late she is always on time." Levy stated.

"Yeah your right."

"Well if I hear anything from them I'll let you guys know, okay." Stated Mira.

Me and levy nodded.

After that me and levy went and sat down in a Booth near the front.

"Lu Chan." Levy said

"Yes levy."

"Well I've been thinking about moving about of my moms house and getting an apartment, and I was wanting to know if you wanted to move into one with me." Levy questioned.

"I would love to."

"Yay." Levy said smiling.

"Well after we're done here we can go looking for an apartment if you want to that is."

"I'm okay with that." Levy replied.

After she said that I heard my phone go off.

I checked to see who it was and it was Erza.

 **~9:15~**

Erza: Hey I wanted to let you know that I can't make it, but Juvia is on her way.

Erza: I'm sorry.

Me: It's okay, thanks for letting us know.

Erza: Your welcome.

"Was that Erza or Juvia?" Levy questioned.

"Yeah it was Erza."

"She said she won't be able to make it but Juvia is on her way."

"Okay." Levy said.

We sat there talking for about ten minutes and then Juvia arrived.

She came over and sat by levy.

"Do you know why Erza wasn't able to come?" I questioned.

"Juvia doesn't know Erza didn't tell her." " Juvia went to pick Erza up like usual and when she got there Erza said she couldn't come." "Erza said she had plans." Juvia stated.

Then Mira walked over.

"I bet she's hanging out with Jellal." Mira said smirking.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Levy said

We all started laughing.

After we managed to stop laughing the cafes door opened.

"Hey it's the guys, and jellal isn't with them." Levy pointed out while smiling.

"Maybe she is with Jellal." Said Levy.

Mira smiled at her statement.

Right then Natsu started walking toward us. Gajeel and Gray just stood there smiling.

"I'll bet you $5 that Natsu's gonna ask you on a date." Mira said smirking.

"What!"

"Why would he do that?" I questioned feeling my face heat up.

"Just answer." Mira demanded.

"Fine."

"I bet you $5 he won't ask me on a date."

"Deal." Mira replied.

"Hey Luce." Natsu greeted smiling at me.

"Hi Natsu."

"Um, I was wondering if maybe you would wanna hang out with me after you leave here, well if your not doing anything." He questioned sounding nervous.

"SHE WOULD LOVE TO!" Mira screamed.

Making the girls laugh.

"Mira I can answer myself."

"Fine." She said pouting.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I kinda have plans with levy."

"Oh, well that's oka-" "Not anymore, I'm canceling are plans." Levy said interrupting Natsu.

"Well in that case, sure I would love to."

"Yay." Natsu said smiling. He then left to go back to the guys.

"Pay up." Stated Mira.

"He didn't ask me on a Date mira, he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him."

"That still counts." Stated Mira.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does." She argued.

"Just ask natsu." Levy stated.

"Fine."

I was about to call his name, but Mira beat me to it.

"Hey natsu does that mean You and lucy are going on a date?" Yelled Mira.

I felt my face heat up. 'She just had to be so blunt about it.'

"Really Mira, you just had to yell it out so everyone could hear you."

"Yep." Mira replied smirking at me.

He turned around an started walking back toward us.

"Well if that's what Lucy wants to call it then yeah I guess." He stated blush rising on his cheeks.

"Ha proven wrong."

"Now you pay up."

"Fine." She pouted and handed me the money.

"Pay up for what?" Natsu questioned.

"I made a bet with Lucy that you wo-" "It's nothing." I said cutting Mira off.

"Oh, okay." Said natsu sounding confused.

He then walked away.

"Well I'm gonna go ahead and leave."

We said are goodbyes and I started walking towards the door.

"Hey natsu I'm gonna go ahead and leave, if you want we can hang out now or we can wait till later."

After I said that he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"So I take it that you want yo hang out now."

"Duh." He said smiling.

"So where are you taking me exactly?"

"To my apartment." "I want you to meet Happy." He stated.

*I apologize If It sucks, but I'm trying my best. (:


End file.
